Denmark's Evil Plot
by Mizukotsu
Summary: Denmark misses seeing his favourite Norwegian drunk and he'll do whatever it takes to do just that: Get Norway drunk. However, there is something Denmark forgot about an inebriated Norway and thus he is in store for a 'rude' reminder.
1. The Plan

This prompt came from a request off the kinkmeme on livejournal. I really liked the request and thus really, really, wanted to fill it. Therefore, please enjoy this fic as it gets updated!

* * *

::INTRO::

It was going to happen sometime and it was something that, mostly Denmark, wanted to see again and he aimed to get it done sooner than later. His mission: To get Norway to drink and/or drunk, and unlike every other attempt, he was going to be sneaky about it this time and he'll do everything he can in his power (or lack there of, he wasn't /that/ smart nowadays, according to Norway) to get it done. The main problem, really, for the Dane was that Norway had become far too uptight in his "old" age and Denmark missed the other how he used to be. He missed how back in the day he and the smaller Nordic nation would always drink together after raids and share a horn full of mead, arms thrown tight around eachother's shoulders, and cheer the night away, but not anymore. The Norwegian only seemed to ever willingly drink on his birthday, which was also rare, and that lucky day came only once a year in May. Other than that, it was near impossible. It had been decades, what felt like centuries even, since he has last seen Norway let himself go and so this time he would plan ahead (Well, he already has some schemes rolling around inside that brain of his) and he knew his /best friend/ would never really oppose to go out with him anywhere on his birthday no matter how much the other would always deny that his presence would not bother to show up and be there.

Speaking of birthdays, he, unlike his fellow brothers, didn't celebrate as ceremoniously and grandiose as they did and for both him and his people his birthday was passed off more as a family day. Except this year. Not this year. Definitely not this year and he'd make /sure/ of that, mostly on the matter to get Norway drunk. While he repeated this mantra over and over in his less-than-genius-filled mind he sent out emails, called his friends, and left messages of invites to everyone he could think of to attend his... well, age didn't matter. What did matter would be the food, and especially the beer, at his birthday and of course his mentally proposed plan… So, he felt set and believed he knew just what to do this time to accomplish what he has been trying to do for years.

So after doing his business of notifying everyone with invites, Denmark stretched out on the couch as excitement boiled within him and a bright smile painted across his face. No, he would not feel bad that he wouldn't be celebrating this year around with his family, but with his friends, because he was determined to free the Norway he used to know. To let escape that drinking, crazy, shameless Norwegian ex-viking that he loved to see before and likely still would. However, of everything he reminisced and recalled of his favourite, yet weird, Norwegian friend in his drunken state, there was one thing that he had completely forgotten about; The blonde was a sex fiend to behold and control when he was inebriated and it was going to surely make a scene and take the Dane by surprise if he manages to achieve his goal.

* * *

I am not big on leaving author notes, but... I hope this gets enjoyed! ;A;


	2. LiquoredUp Jello

HEY! "Chapter two" And it is better and longer and Denmark can be a scheme-y bastard =3=

* * *

The days passed by quickly and before Denmark could have said "Skål" to cheer to himself on the morning of his birthday, a knock echoing through the halls had him putting his drink back down on the counter. Scratch that. Taking it back into his hand he wandered over to the front of his house, the can of warm Carlsberg beer in one hand, while the other threw open his front door to greet the person beyond it, and who was there definitely pout an ever large smile upon his face. "Norgeee~ You're early!" His tone was filled with animation and right now he could not have been more pleased that Norway was the first for him to see today. Reaching out with his free hand, he grabbed the Norwegian around the shoulder and tugged him into a half embrace. While he relished in this with complete content, the Norwegian on the other hand did not.

"Let go of me, you fool." Norway spoke firmly, the faintest of pink painting his cheeks as he began to push the Dane off him but this, he saw, only made the other's smile grow wider. Idiot. With a much more forceful shove he had gotten the other away, or so he thought, because Denmark came right back and grabbed him again, and tighter, too.

"It's my birthday, Nor, come on!"A quick retort of "No" met his ears but this only made Denmark more persistent, especially since it was his birthday, which was always a good excuse, right? Dragging an irritated Nordic behind him into the kitchen, he slipped his arm away from the other and he proceeded to carry out one of his plans; it was definitely not the most greatest idea he had in mind but it was worth a try. Anything to get his favourite blonde to drink. Releasing the annoyed Norwegian, he rummaged through his fridge and soon pulled out a can of Sommersby cider, pear flavoured, and turned around far too enthusiastically and offered it to Norway. Said Nordic only raised a hand and pushed the can away from his face.

"Danmark, I don't drink anymore. You know this." Moving around the pestering Dane, and towards the fridge, he looked inside it himself to inspect what was there that would be presented later that day for the quests to eat and drink. It was really no surprise at all to him that the kitchen appliance was literally stacked full of beer, but no food. Where the hell was the food? Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a bowl of jello deep within it and he most definitely did have a sweet tooth. While he was bent over, staring at the bowl in deep contemplation whether to take and eat it right now or not, an arm sneaked its way around his waist, pulling him back against a concrete chest. Fighting off a sudden stutter, and a blush, he turned to scold the other but was quickly cut off.

"See, Nor! I thought about you too! It's strawberry flavoured! It's all just for you!" Tightening his hold around the Norwegian he nuzzled into the smaller one's neck and grinned to himself. Oh yes, he definitely thought about him and how to get him drunk. He had nearly everything he could think of spiked, not too strong of course so the other wouldn't notice, but if the other starts now then by the end of the night his goal will be complete! He was totally sure of it! He had even dared not to mention his plan to anybody else in case of slip-ups, too! Squirming in anticipation at the thought, he sipped more of his beer from over the other's shoulder, followed by a beer-scented breathe washing over Norway's neck as the Dane laughed. While he was in a delightful state about getting Norway drunk, the aforementioned was not because of his current position. Flushing a deeper red now and wishing deeply to demand the other to release him, Norway's thoughts were interrupted, yet again, before he could speak his words.

"There's more too in the fridge downstairs! I made lots for you!" That said, he let go of the other and moved cans around with his single free hand to get out the jell. Norway, having relieved a sigh, made immediate action to turn towards the island in the middle of the kitchen to gather his bearings. He swore if this kept up bad things were bound to happen; Denmark wasn't usually _this_ affectionate, or rather, he had better control over the Dane. Then again, he had to put that blame on the day. Damn birthdays… He needed to try harder to contain the other's need to be all touchy-feely. Not that he didn't like it... but he just didn't _need_ it for personal reasons. Rubbing his hands over his cheeks as though it would help return his face to normal, he heard a light thump in front of him and spreading his fingers he peered through them to see the bowl of jello with two spoons in it and Denmark was already eating away at it. Oh no he _wasn't._

"Hey, asshole, I thought you said you made that for _me_." Voice muffled from behind his hands, he dropped them, eyes narrowing hard at the Dane before reaching over and seizing the spoon away from him. Then, taking the bowl and balancing it carefully against his chest, he walked away with it, scooping out some of the jello with the utensil he stole from Denmark, and began eating it. Then he stopped suddenly, taste buds roaring with delight at the flavour. This was amazing. More amazing than any other jello he has ever had before. He knew Denmark could cook well, but this? Not being verbal about how much he liked it, his actions surely portraying his enjoyment of it instead, he walked faster to get to a comfortable destination (the couch, as always when he visits here) to eat it by himself. Back in the kitchen, where normally Denmark - would have chased him down for ever daring to do such a thing - only smirked, head propped up in the palm of his hand as he had watched the Norwegian wander away while finishing off his beer.

Perfect. He still could not believe how awesomely according to plan that was.

* * *

AN: Jello shots are amazing... but imagine an entire /bowl/ of it! Yes, pleeeaaasse. Also, Norway didn't really catch on too easily mainly because he has never had liquored up jello before so he just thinks it is some tasty new mix Denmark made. Oh, Nor, so use to just having it from the bottle before 3


	3. Camera and Pen

Norway was completely oblivious to what was going on inside his body. Though the fact he hardly moved from the couch all afternoon, with Denmark eagerly feeding him jello every half hour or so, was a liable reason for why he hadn't. So much for keeping a set weight though because he sure was going to wake up tomorrow ten pounds larger. Oh well, this jello was worth it for that and besides, he knew some magic tricks for a reason. Finishing up what was his fourth bowl of gelatine-goodness, his awareness of things around him slowed down, yet real time seemed to have passed far too quickly (that or he passed out for a nap without realizing it) because the face of a fuzzy-browed nation was suddenly staring down at him. What a guy, thinking he could look at him that way. So he stood up abruptly to close the height difference between the two, but as he did this heat rushed throughout his body. It was burning, his skin turning a lovely shade of drunken red, as the liquor coursed through his veins. As for what he was going to say, well, something else came out instead as he wobbled a little on his feet and grabbed onto the lapels of England's thin coat.

"Iggy~ Our faeries should /marry/~" Norway hardly realized what he said, his mind blurred beyond repair for atleast a couple hours as he got a little closer. England on the receiving end, stepped back.

"W-What!"

Norway calling him by that name was enough of a sign, but the faerie thing definitely did it. So much for starting up a little competition but when the Norwegian was drunk he knew well to stay away. Yet, there was something he also forgot about an intoxicated Norway and when he felt a hand moving up between his legs, he remembered. Scratch what he knew before, /this/ was a clear indication of the Nordic when he had been drinking. Frantically, the Englishman shoved the other nation back onto the couch and decided that a competition would be made for another time, but as he made his escape a few other nations that had witnessed the scene were quite speechless. Except for the fangirlish giggle that definitely came from a certain Hungarian.

Now Norway, taking a few moments to gather what little sense he had right now, stood back up and wondered where his Iggy had run off to. However, being drunk for him went hand-in-hand with epic determination to relieve his tension. He was horny and he wanted to somebody to fuck, or be fucked, it didn't matter as long as he came. His eyes dismissed Hungary, who even though she was the manliest of them all, the female species just didn't quite do it for him that much. Her on the other hand seemed to have caught onto his problem, or it was a lucky guess, but with a creepy smirk on her face as she neared him she reached out and steered him around to face Denmark. Yes… right there in line of sight was the Dane chatting away in the kitchen with Sweden and Finland. Well, that wasn't possible. Denmark must be arguing with Sweden in some way, especially by that quirky look on his face that screamed that he was best of the two.

"Norvegia~ I need to add to my photo collection~"

Japan suddenly was at his other side, who had also been in the room during the interaction between England and he, and gave a curt nod of his head as he pulled out a notepad and pen. He must have caught on to Hungary's plan.

"Hai. I agree with Hungari-san."

It went without saying that the smaller Japanese man wanted some new material and as Hungary pushed him away, raising a camera that she pulled out from beneath her dress, he matched the woman's grin. Denmark... It had been ages since either of them did anything of the sort with eachother and it was so appealing. Feet moving on their own accord towards the kitchen he realized deep within his hazy mind that he did want to do this. He had wanted Denmark for so long and he had buried those desires for decades and now that he was in such a state of such unashamed need, he could do what he has always wanted to do. Quietly entering the kitchen, hardly noticing Sealand was in there too, he sneaked behind Denmark and slipped his hands up the front of his shirt. He had no intentions to hold back from anything either as he pressed himself close into the Danish nation's back and then quickly moved his hands down to get under those pants.

* * *

AN: A-Anywaaaaay, hahaha... I stil haven' heard from the person who requested this XD I hope they pop up sometime.


	4. Realization Strikes

Hnnng... sorry for taking so long to update this. Stuff came up and I lost the motivation to write anything and I still feel like that now but this part was done before that -I just had to edit this somewhat. One more chapter to go!

* * *

Finland gasped loudly. He never would have expected this, no matter how tame the action was too, and before he could do so Sweden was covering Sealand's eyes with his much larger hands and glared at Denmark. Which made no sense, really, when it should have been Norway getting the dirty look. As Sealand whined, announcing loudly how he's seen this all the time back at England's house, Denmark froze on the spot. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was because he could always distinguish that oceanic scent.

"N-Nor, what are ya doin'!"

Getting back to his senses as quick as he could, Denmark grabbed the Norwegian's hand's to pull them away. He was a bit reluctant to do so, always having wished for this to happen, but he had a bad feelin-"Aah… Nor!"

The excited Norwegian wouldn't let captive hands get in the way for what he wanted. He had a mouth and he used it, suckling on the Dane's neck which he reached by stretching up on the tips of his toes. The sounds of flashes from a camera were heard in that moment and he could faintly pick up the scribbling of pen on paper. Before he could do anything about, well, anything, he was grabbed and spun around, getting to face the handsome Dane. By Odin… this was even better and Denmark holding him back at a distance wasn't going to prevent him from his wishes. Besides, as the saying goes, a drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts. As for Sweden and Finland, they had left with Sealand the moment they knew Norway wasn't going to be restrained from his improper actions. To say that they both were not pleased is putting it lightly.

"Danmark, I want to smother you in gravy and lick it off you…"

He was pushing against Denmark holding him back and when he knew it wasn't going to work, he decided to do the opposite. Tugging the other forward, Denmark was caught off guard, not expecting that at all. He had lost his balance enough to give the advantage for lithe arms to move around his neck and then soft lips came smashing against his. Whatever gods were shining on him today, he almost wanted to thank them, except not. Denmark hadn't even done anything yet in response, too shocked that _Norway _was kissing him, when a warm wet tongue sliding against his lips woke him up. Knowing to well what the other wanted to do now, but he resisted it, and with an unwilling push and pulling back the Dane stared down at the other with a look mixed with questioning and... concern?"N-Norge, are you okay?"

Instead of a verbal response as he might've hoped, he got a physical one, as the drunk Nordic literally jumped forward and knocked the other to the ground. With no uncertainty in his actions, Norway made to shut up Denmark from any further statements by kissing him again as his hands wasted not a moment to sneak under his shirt once more. Denmark was too shocked to react yet again and his hands twitched to do something, not sure whether or not to accept or deny the other. However, Norway was making his decision to hold back so difficult when the smaller body of the other that fit so nicely against his own was moving fast and yet it was so amazingly wonderful."Danmark… I want to what we used to do before back in the day where I would-" The Dane's decision was made now as his arms moved around the other to hold him tight and close."… rip your clothes off and make you say my name, and I yours, as I ride the fuck out of you."

Denmark blinked. Wait a moment, their sexual encounters were only ever like that back then when Norway was really wasted. His eyes suddenly grew a little wider, struck with realization. Shit…

* * *

**AN:** Oh, Danmark, finally cluing in, hehehe...


	5. Gratulerer med Dagen

HAI GAIZ... I am sorry for taking so long to update this thing but stuff has been very distracting with my life as of late. Also, This is the final update! Last chapter everyone!

* * *

In the meantime, two other nations were quick to react at the mention of gravy no matter how quietly it was said and these two characters quickly became four, the latter two being dragged along by their partners. As the group of them entered kitchen, the most boisterous of the bunch excited to find out where this gravy was being held, they came upon an unsightly pair of Nordics being rather close. Too close then what any of them could have ever thought of witnessing. Then two huge grins spread across the faces of the gravy-crazed: Prussia and America. They snickered at first, before they got a little louder, and then Alfred just couldn't help being the first the say something.

"Hahaha! This is awesome! Better than gravy!" The American having said this merely out of the fact that the lego-freak always tried so hard, all the time, to get this attention he was getting now. Deep down though he was just waiting for that lutefisk-loving Norwegian to show up Denmark like he always did. However, America had no idea that Norway was drunk.

"What! That is nearly not as awesome as me, you fat ass! But this is somethin' totally worth seein', kesesese…" The albino-haired nation agreeing on the same brain-wave as America, as he too waited for an epic "Danish Pummeling Time" as he liked to call it. However, there was just one problem and that was that Prussia, just like America, had no idea Norway was drunk either.

Germany, who was stunned at what he was seeing, blushed a little in embarrassment. His mouth flapped open, then shut, then opened again and stayed that way as his brain began it's process to catch up on itself and this behaviour. Why was he always surrounded by this sort of crude manner, anyway? It was bad enough that Italy walked around his home in the nude but _this_? In all respect, Ludwig would have just walked away but there were children running around this place and.. and... He had some troubles saying what he wanted to but being the strict nation that he was, he decided to be the gavel to the situation once he could finally articulate his words.

"THIS IS _UNACCEPTABLE!_"

The booming voice of the German definitely roused Denmark from his contradicting situation, but not Norway who was too busy trying to get the satisfaction and relief he wanted from the Dane. The little Nordic devil, as the scenario stretched out longer, was sneaking a hand down Denmark's chest in a tantalizing way before it disappeared into his pants. Denmark's breath hitched, feeling a twitch in his nether regions as he just barely caught the seductive smile sent his way and all he could think was, _'Oooh, yes'. _So while Norway groped around for a certain treasure he so wished to take and feel in his hand, something he hasn't felt he ages, Denmark was trying and failing to respond to the red-faced German standing meters from himself and Norway. In the end, with a strangled sort of noise, the Dane finally managed to create a sentence without too much issue.

"N-Norge can't stop when he gets like this..."

Denmark didn't wish to explain anything, not that he ever was good at it anyway, but he hoped that atleast Prussia and Germany would notice the effects of liquor in a person and with a cough he was about to suggest them all to get out of the kitchen but then his eyes were full of Norway's face and it was coming closer his and then, Denmark lost all semblance. Soft, pale red lips were against his again and when they pulled away a drunken voice washed across his cheeks and whispered, _"Mm... Danmark… I want us to fuck right here on this floor~" _

No chance was given for Denmark to agree or even protest what the Norwegian wanted before Norway's hands were everywhere. Deft hands were back on his chest, his arms, tracing muscles that made Denmark groan in need for more. His pants were undone and he hardly noticed, forgetting just how skilled the Norwegian was to make quick work of the removal of clothing. The progression of events in the kitchen made Germany fall silent who, at a loss for words, decided he couldn't do much about it anyway because it wasn't his home after all and it irked him a little. Before the stern-faced German could be made any more uncomfortable he turned to leave unlike America and Prussia who stuck around.

They didn't want to miss any of this.

Neither did Hungary and Japan who were utilizing their own skills of peeping and sneaking to further their way inside the kitchen area to get a closer look and better view. Japan, though his outward appearance wasn't showing what he was currently acting like on the inside, was mumbling the profits his next big-hit doujin will bring for him with these new ideas. Although, his eyes were lighting bit by bit as he wrote faster and faster in his notepad. Yes... yes... He'll have to reward those two Nordic nations somehow, for this. As for Hungary, with a visible line of drool sliding down her chin, it was obvious her motives and intentions for filming what she was seeing was quite different than Japan; she was recording for personal use and possible blackmail in the future. To say the least, these two nations were in their zone, enjoying every last minute of the ongoing performances in front of them.

It was insane how Norway hadn't noticed the other nations, or audience, that he and Denmark had. Then again, his attention of everything from his hearing, words and touch, were just for Denmark and due to his current inebriation that concentration was a thousand times worse. With even more shameless acts, Norway's mouth attached on to Denmark's neck and moved up to reach his ear where he tugged on it with needy fervour. _"I miss doing so many things to you, Den… like sucking you off in the dead of night when Iceland was sleeping~"_ As though to make that point clear, he darted out his tongue to lick the shell of Den's ear, swirling it around to remind the other of the things he did with it, and could do again.

Coincidentally, Iceland walked through the kitchen to get a drink and shook his head; he remembered those times, and even though he was sleeping, they were just too noisy. Always so noisy. It was annoying. Unfazed by his big brother's sexual advances on Denmark, he walked back out with a juice box in hand, having grown a sort of immunity to such indecencies long ago. America quickly followed him, somehow getting a feeling that the situation wasn't going to end like he wanted it to, plus, he was bored. Prussia decided otherwise, having spotted a certain Hungarian averted his attention from those crazy Nordics on the floor to her, instead. The sound of a loud smash of a pan against the side of a head snapped Denmark into reality and using his hands that at some point found Norway's hips, he gently made an attempt to push him back, knowing it was useless.

"N-Nor! Come on! Don't do this now, I- I have a birthday party going on!" he whined, and no matter how throbbingly hard the Norwegian got him already, he wanted to have some more fun with his guests first; like drink some more, eat some more, dance some more, and so on. Unfortunately for Denmark though, he wouldn't be getting that one birthday wish because whether Norway knew it or not he was fulfilling a different one.

_ ".. I am all the party you need, Danmark~" _

Then rolling his hips forwards, Norway moaned out as his pelvis met Denmark's own in a pleasurable friction. This caused Denmark to not be able to resist anymore as he gripped the frisky Norwegian by the hips with a firmer hold and rolled them over so he was on top. Staring down at the smaller one's lust-filled eyes made him crave him ten-fold yet at the same time, break him inside. More often than not, Norway always had forgotten everything in the morning when he got like this... He didn't want that. So slowly bending down to the horny Norwegian below him, whose body was reacting in eagerness to his, he muttered out to the other, hoping that his words would somehow reach the saner part of Norway's mind.

"Please don't forget this, Norge..."

Everything and everyone else forgotten, Denmark made note to clean up the kitchen as early as possible in the morning before he allowed himself to sink into the depths of the vast Norwegian fjords.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. So this is the end of the fic! I am sorry there isn't more, or will be more, but as I mentioned already... things are just to hectic and distracting to at the moment. However, I love all of you very much who enjoyed this fic and I would have put this off much longer but so many of you wanted more... for me to write more, and I got enough motivation to finally upload this last chapter.

Also, I had so many variations to that last bit at the ending. I wanted something cute, and very Drunk!Norway, but endings are always a difficult thing to write for me, so... _

Oh! I also wanted to say that Norway's speech in this chapter is Italicized because he is drunk so I wanted to differentiate that from the normal font! 3

.. and why is it that everything I do with Denmark and Norway turns out angsty? Oh well, their relationship is like that anyway. As cute as fluff is between them... I believe wholeheartedly that their relationship will also be.. angst. That word is fun to say, by the way. I enjoy it. Hahaha.


End file.
